Memory
by MangaAddiction
Summary: Sasuke is cleaning to house and finds a box of pictures. On of them he is very fond of, and he reminisces on it.  DISCLAIMER! NARUTO BELONGS TO KISHIMATO MASASHI! NOT ME! :  NARUsasu! :D


First fanfiction… It is going to be VERY short… but with practice they will get longer and better… hopefully.

Well then here it is A NARUsasu fanfiction.

Sasuke pov

"Hey Naruto. Remember our first kiss. The one we were embarrassed about when we were twelve. We were frenemies, always trying to outdo each other." I said as I lay next to Naruto in our bed. He was playing with my engagement ring. The one he had given me three days before.

I watched him close his eyes and answer me, "I remember."

He laughed and turned onto his side to face me. "Why?"

"I was just curious." I whispered back.

We smiled and sat up.

"You should be going. Tsunade will be mad if you're late." I told him.

"Isn't she always mad at me for something?"

"True but you could at least try."

"I could, but you're more fun." He kissed me and tried to push me down.

"No." I told him and pushed him off. I got out of bed and got dressed. I looked back to see Naruto pouting at me.

"Come on Sasuke. Just one more time." He pleaded. I shook my head and went into the kitchen. I made Naruto some food he could eat before he left. He finally appeared dressed.

"You're so mean." He whined at me, I glared at him.

"I make you on time. Now eat quickly, or you will be late. If you are I will kick your ass." I smiled at him.

He laughed and finished quickly. We kissed and he left.

I looked around our apartment. A kitchen and living room space, a bathroom, a closet, and a bedroom. It wasn't incredibly big but it was a nice size. Especially for just two people.

"What should I do today? Shopping or cleaning?" I sighed and started to clean.

I was cleaning when a box fell of one of our shelves. _'Darn.'_ I thought. I went over to clean it up and saw it was one of our old picture boxes. I looked at them all. I sat down and picked a few of them up. A picture of our whole team, a water fight between the two of us, and a bunch of other pictures of when we were younger. Except one. A picture of us in the hospital. I was all bandaged up and not very happy. I remembered the memory.

~*~Flashback- two years ago (age 15)~*~

I opened my eyes and saw Naruto's face, it almost looked… worried?

"Yo." I said. It was faint and cracked.

"You had me worried, teme." He told me as he sat backed and sighed.

I smiled. "You get yourself too worked up."

"Shut up." He pouted.

I sat up. "Gah." It hurt. I held my side and tried to focus on something else.

The pain started to ease up. I removed my hand. The bandage was a bloody.

Tsunade walked in.

"Sasuke lay down, NOW!" She shouted at me.

I sighed and laid down. My side still hurt.

"You tour your stitches, now I have to replace them." She told me, then she mumbled, "Stupid kid."

As she replaced them Naruto told me everything that happened.

When they were both down they left me alone.

'_I couldn't kill them. Not even to save myself. I couldn't. I couldn't.'_ I thought and almost started crying. A couple tears came down but not enough to call it crying. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop any noise from coming out.

Naruto walked in. "By the way teme, Tsunade says you have to stay at my place till your better. So convince her you're better."

I nodded. He was about to leave when I accidently made a 'crying' sort of noise.

He looked back, "Sasuke?"

"What?" I tried to make my voice even and calm, I failed it came out all cracked and pretty pathetic.

Naruto came over to my bed and looked down at me. His eyes were wide, he was obviously surprised.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I tried to hide my face but it didn't work to well.

"Sasuke it's ok. It really is. Just because you couldn't kill him doesn't mean you're week it just means your nice. It really is ok." He told me and I half smiled. Mostly to try and get him to go away.

"I'm not leaving." He said as if he had read my mind. The next thing I knew his face was about an inch from mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't reach you in time and you got hurt. Next time I promise I will protect you." He whispered. I was staring at him wide eyed. Then his lips were delicately touching mine, and we kissed.

Later on Tsunade came in to change the bandage.

"Tsunade." I said. She looked up as to say 'Yes? What is it?'

"I'm resigning. I don't want to go on any more missions so I'm resigning." She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me.

"What? Why? Because you got hurt? Sasuke you're a fantastic ninja, you should just give up after one bad experience. That's ridiculous!" She yelled at me.

"I'm resigning because I'm only going to get someone killed. I can't kill people. I just don't have it in me. I've never killed anyone before and I can't know. That's why I'm resigning." I told her in a bit of shame, but I knew it was true. I had to before someone other than myself got hurt, or killed.

Tsunade nodded and went to get the paperwork. Naruto came and sat down next to me.

"You're wrong." He said.

"I'm not. We all know it."

Tsunade came in and gave me the paper work. Discharged me and we all left.

Three days later I came in and put all the papers on her desk.

"You were serious?" She asked in alarm.

I nodded and left.

~*~End extremely long flashback~*~

'_The earliest stages of Naruto and I's relationship.'_ I thought.

I put all the photos away and put the box back on the shelf.

Enough reminiscing. I've wasted a large part of the day.


End file.
